tttefandomcom-20200213-history
Take-n-Play
Take-n-Play is a Thomas and Friends die-cast toy range produced by Fisher-Price, Mattel. It replaced and is compatible with the Take-Along range by Learning Curve. Engines 2010 * Thomas * Edward * Henry * Gordon * James * Percy * Toby * Emily * Rosie * Diesel * Mavis * Diesel 10 * Spencer * Murdoch (discontinued) * Molly * Stanley * Sir Handel * Duke (discontinued) * Mighty Mac (discontinued) * Hiro (normal and "patchwork") * Hank (discontinued, re-introduced 2014) * Victor * Charlie * Salty * Whiff * Ferdinand * Arthur (discontinued, re-introduced 2014) * Bill and Ben * Scruff 2011 * Donald and Douglas (released separately, re-introduced 2015) * Skarloey * Rheneas * Freddie (discontinued; re-introduced 2014) * Bash * Dash * Belle * Dennis * Den * Dart * Norman * Paxton * Sidney * Flora (discontinued) * D199 (discontinued) 2012 * Neville (discontinued) * 'Arry and Bert * Winston * Peter Sam * Victor Comes to Sodor * Victor's Great Splash * Luke * Rusty 2013 * Duck * Stafford * Stephen (normal and "rusty") * Connor * Caitlin * Millie * Harvey * Porter 2014 * Culdee * Stepney * Class 40 * Big City Engine * Timothy * Marion * Gator * Samson 2015 * Duncan * Oliver * Rex (coming soon) * Mike (coming soon) Rolling Stock 2010 * Annie and Clarabel (2013 separate re-introduction) * Troublesome Truck (re-introduced 2014 in teal and red liveries) * Diesel Oil Tanker (discontinued, re-introduced 2013) * Magic Quarry Car * Storybook Car * Rocky * Sodor Supply Co. * Sodor Zoo Snake Car * Farm Animal Car * Bubbles Car * Spider Exhibit Car (discontinued) * Sodor Mining Co. Car (discontinued) * Sir Topham Hatt's Musical Caboose * Sodor Cement Mixer (discontinued) 2011 * Crocodile Special 2012 * Sodor Circus Monkey 2013 * Hector 2014 * Scrap Heap Monster * Toad Other Vehicles 2010 * Sir Topham Hatt's Car * Bertie * Harold * Elizabeth (discontinued) * Captain * Isobella * Madge * Kevin * Jack * Alfie * Byron * Kelly * Mr. Percival's Car (discontinued) 2011 * Butch * Flynn Special Edition Engines 2010 * Chocolate Covered Thomas * Jelly Bean Percy * Holiday Thomas * Holiday Percy * 65th Anniversary Thomas 2013 * Silver Thomas * Thomas and the Raft (K-Mart exclusive) 2014 * Smelly Scruff * Kevin's Oil Spill * Spills and Thrills Thomas * Busy Bee James (coming soon) Multi-car Packs 2010 * Thomas and Rosie (discontinued) * Percy and Mavis * Toby and Flora * Thomas, Percy, and Rosie * Percy's Sweet Special (Includes Chocolate Covered Percy, a Mr Jolly's Chocolate Factory truck, and a Sodor Sweet Shop tanker) * Spencer's Heavy Haul (Includes Spencer and two special trucks) * Gordon's Snowy Special (Includes snow covered Gordon and two trucks with coal and log loads) * Emily Stuck in the Brush (Includes muddy Emily and two trucks) * James' Muddy Mess (Muddy James with two trucks) (discontinued) * Thomas and the Troublesome Trucks (Includes Thomas and two trucks) * Thomas and the Treasure (Includes Thomas and a Pirate's Cove truck with a treasure chest) * Hank and the Fishes (Includes Hank, a boat on a flatbed, and a Brendam Fish Market truck) (discontinued) * Thomas and the Bees (Includes bee-covered Thomas, a bee car, a bee hive truck, and a honey tanker) * Harold and the Rescue Cars (Includes Harold, a flatbed with lifeboat supplies, and a Sodor rescue truck with magnetic load) * Henry and the Gold Mine (Includes Henry and a gold mine truck) * Edward and the Jobi Tree (Includes Edward and two log cars with Jobi Wood) (discontinued) * Charlie and the Aquarium (Includes Charlie, a fish truck, and a fish tank car) * Thomas and the Lion of Sodor (Includes Thomas, the lion of Sodor on a truck, and a boxcar) * Pop Goes Thomas (Includes a lemonade-covered Thomas and lemonade truck) (discontinued) * Percy Hard at Work (Includes Percy and three Sodor Construction Company trucks with loads that create a covered bridge) * James' Ice Cream Express (Includes James, flatbed with ice cream containers, and Sodor Sweet Shoppe tanker) * Salty's Catch of the Day (Includes Salty, a tanker, a Brendam fish market truck, and a boat on a flatbed) 2011 * Steamies vs. Diesels (Thomas, Percy, Diesel, and Mavis) * Thomas Hard at Work (discontinued) * Kevin's Helping Hook * Percy and Kevin to the Rescue * Thomas to the Rescue * Scruff's Dirty Job * Surprise, Surprise at the Steamworks * Tree Trouble at the Dieselworks (Includes Thomas, Den, a flatbed with a Christmas tree, and car with a barrel) * Search and Rescue Centre Gear Thomas (Kmart exclusive) * Muddy Ferdinand * Victor and the Oil Cargo * Rocky's Search and Rescue (discontinued) * Thomas at the Fair 2012 * Tales from the Past Engines (Includes muddy Thomas, wood-covered Diesel, jam-covered Percy, and partially repainted Victor) * Percy's Bumpy Delivery * Diesel's Spider Delivery * Salty's Diesel Delivery * Diesel's Engine Repair * Rheneas' New Coat of Paint (discontinued) * Sir Handel at the Quarry * Thomas at the Winter Festival * Thomas at the Halloween Celebration * Thomas at the Spring Fair * Thomas at the Summer Festival 2013 * Gordon's Rattling Cargo * Whiff's Messy Day * Stephen and the Treasure * Flynn to the Rescue * Percy's Catapult Cargo * Salty's Surprise at Brendam Docks * Thomas the Red Nose Engine * Thomas' Tall Friend * Diesel's Mine Discovery * Thomas' Treasure Find * Percy's Fishery Delivery * Lift and Load Charlie * Harvey's Heavy Haul 2014 * Gator's Mysterious Cargo * Percy's Fossil Dig * Stephen's Sticky Delivery * James and the Flying Kipper * Porter's Dockside Dash * Ben's Cement Mix-up * Edward and the Dairy Spill (coming soon) * Thomas' Favorite Friends (Inculdes Thomas, Percy, Diesel, Victor, Dash, Kevin, Winston, Harold, Captain and Bertie) (Toys R Us exclusive) * Reg's Christmas Surprise * Rock Mining Adventure Talking Engines 2010 * Thomas * Edward * Henry * Gordon * James * Percy * Toby * Rosie * Spencer * Diesel 2011 * Diesel 10 * Salty * Emily * Flynn * Sir Topham Hatt's/The Fat Controller's Musical Caboose * Troublesome Trucks * Percy at the Dieselworks * Thomas and Percy Hard at Work (Kmart exclusive) 2012 * Charlie * Belle * Paxton 2013 * Hiro * James with Castle Crest * Flynn to the Rescue 2014 * Winston * Stephen * Ferdinand * Den Pull 'n' Zoom 2011 * Thomas * James * Percy 2012 * Gordon * Diesel 2013 * Toby * Spencer * Henry * Salty 2014 * Edward * Emily Speedy Launching Engines * Thomas at Tidmouth Sheds * Bill at the Scrapyard * Charlie at the Reptile Shed * Luke Sets 2010 * Thomas at the Farm * Percy's Mail Delivery * Cranky at the Docks * Tidmouth Sheds * Tote-a-Train Playbox * Rescue From Misty Island (discontinued) * Knapford Station Playset * Sodor Shipping Company Load and Go Playset * Totally Tidmouth Playset * Colin at the Wharf * Sir Handel at Great Waterton * Rock Quarry Run * Tidmouth Tunnel starter set * Toby at Trotter's Farm (Tesco exclusive) 2011 * Sodor Engine Wash * The Dieselworks * Talking Diesel's Fuel and Freight Delivery * Rumbling Gold Mine Run * Thomas at Pirate's Cove (only at Target) * Engine Lift Repair Shop * Sodor Search and Rescue Centre 2012 * Great Quarry Climb Playset (reissued 2013) * Twist and Tumble Cargo Drop * Sodor Paint Shop * Paxton at the Blue Mountain Stone Shed * Thomas at the Ironworks * Slate Loading Station * Thomas' Treasure Hunt Adventure * Around the Rails with Thomas * Blue Mountain Quarry Deluxe Set (only at Toys R Us) * Sodor Lumber Company * Thomas' Shark Exhibit 2013 * Thomas' Adventure Castle * Treasure Tracks * Brendam Docks * Lion Canyon * Percy's Penguin Adventure * Thomas Portable Set * Percy Portable Set * Diesel Portable Set * Sodor Spiral Run 2014 * Whiff's Banana Blooper * Stanley's Construction Clash * Bash's Tree Tumble * Diesel's Double Delivery * Salty's Flip Track * Spills and Thrills on Sodor * Roaring Dino Run * Dash's Misty Island Mission * Skarloey at the Wharf * Thomas and Cranky's Cargo Drop * Toby and the Spooky Barn * Paxton's Blizzard Blunder * Scrapyard Cleanup Team * Percy to the Rescue * Tower Spiral Tracks with Thomas * Tower Spiral Tracks with Percy * Tower Spiral Tracks with Diesel * Rattling Rails Set * Gator's Chase and Chomp 2015 * Lift & Load Cargo Crew (coming soon) Track Packs * Straight and Curved Track Pack * Straight, Curved and Crossings Track Pack * S-Curve Track * Flexi Track Pack * Bridge Track Pack * Thomas' Bridge Delivery (discontinued) * Mini Spiral Track * Go Go Speedy Railway * Bridge Fold Out Track * Sites on Sodor Playmat Gift Packs 2015 * Thomas' Railway Adventures (includes Thomas and a DVD featuring The Early Bird and Slippy Sodor) Trivia * The toys are modified versions of the Take-Along range. * Gordon, Emily, Murdoch, Spencer, Hank, both versions of Hiro, Freddie, Connor, Caitlin, Gator, D199 and Class 40 have a reduced number of wheels due to sizing constraints. * Belle has the most wheels of any engine (not counting their tender wheels), even though several engines have the same amount as or (in Connor's case) more than she does in the TV show. Her wheels are also solid blue instead of red with blue rims, even though some other engines before her had coloured rims. * Kelly's prototype was a repainted Take-Along Max or Monty model with the breakdown crane added on. * The Storybook Car's prototype had yellow magnets. * Captain's model does not have a mast. * The Knapford station set has shed doors. * Whiff's model is incorretly depicted as an 0-4-4 instead of a 2-2-4 wheel arrangement. This was corrected on the 2013 models. * Salty's bufferbeam was red instead of yellow. This was corrected on the 2013 model. * Annie and Clarabel's wheels were white instead of black. This was corrected on their 2013 models. * Sidney's model is missing the warning panel underneath his face. * The prototypes of Emily, Molly and the Big City Engine had six wheels on their tenders, while their final models have four. * Some engines do not have a hollow area for their cab. * Charlie's prototype had a black dome. * The Slate Loading Station is a re-coloured Load-n-Go set. * The front end of Victor's saddletank above his smokebox in flashback, sea-soaked, and partially-repainted form is black instead of yellow. * Luke and Norman have black buffers instead of silver ones. * D199's side detail is reversed compared to his other merchandise models. * Class 40's bogies do not rotate. * A prototype drawing shows that Sir Handel was going to be included in the Tidmouth Tunnel Starter Set. * In 2013, all the models were reissued with slight alterations, most distinctively to their faces and wheels. These changes coincided with the moving of production from China to Thailand. * In 2014, many of the models were reissued again, this time with circular magnets similar to the Wooden Railway line of toys. All new releases from summer 2014 onwards have circular magnets as well. * The 2014 re-releases of the tank engines have squatter cabs and domes, the former with the windows blacked out. * The 2014 re-release of Kevin has rail wheels. * The 2014 re-releases of the tender engines have four-wheeled tenders and their leading and trailing wheels molded into their undercarriages. * The prototype rusty Stephen had Dash's cab and bunker, a tall funnel, and a silver driving wheel. * Stephen's rusty model depicts him with a tender, despite him not having one prior to his restoration. * So far, three characters exclusive to the Railway Series have been produced. * Timothy, 'Arry, Bert and the 2013 models of Diesel, Paxton, and Sidney all have siderods moulded onto their sides. * Duncan's model, like his Take-Along model, has white wheels. * Toby's 2015 model's windows are on the sides of his face, rather than above it. * Hank's model does not have a front coupler like other Take-n-Play engines and his television series appearance. Interestingly, Connor and Caitlin's models have front couplers, while their front couplers are concealed in the TV series. This is also the case with their Wooden Railway models. * The teal Troublesome Truck resembles Rickety. * Stafford's prototype had no number or nameplate. * Culdee's model has buffers. * Harvey's original model had a metal hook, while his 2015 model has a plastic hook molded into his crane arm. * From 2013, some models have buffer prints that go beyond the raised area. * As of mid-2014, most of the models do not have painted buffers or cylinders. * From 2013 onwards, most of the packages feature a picture of the engine in CGI. Engines who have not yet appeared or are unlikely to appear in the CGI series are given a pseudo-CGI look on the packaging. The exceptions are Harvey, Molly, Douglas, and Hector, whose packaging features their TV series models. * The packaging for Whiff's Banana Blooper, Stanley's Construction Clash, and Bash's Tree Tumble all say "As seen on DVD" with the Spills and Thrills DVD shown, but none of those engines or situations appear in any episode on that DVD. *Belle is given a 2-6-2 wheel arrangement and Henry is given a 2-6-0 wheel arrangement in their 2015 re-releases. Gallery File:Take-n-Play2010CollectorPoster.jpg|2010 collector poster File:Take-n-Play2011CollectorPoster.jpg|2011 collector poster File:Take-n-Play2012CollectorPoster.png|2012 collector poster File:Take-n-Play2013CollectorPoster.png|2013 collector poster File:Take-n-Play2013CollectorPoster2.png|2013 collector poster File:Take-n-PlayPoster2014.png|2014 collector poster File:Take-n-Play2014CollectorPoster.png|2014 full collector poster File:Take-n-PlayCardback2014.jpg|2014 Cardback File:Take-n-PlayThomas.jpg|2010 Thomas File:Take-n-PlayThomas2013.jpg|2013 Thomas File:Take-n-PlayThomas2014.png|2014 Thomas File:Take-n-PlayEdward.png|2010 Edward File:Take-n-PlayEdward2013.png|2013 Edward File:Take-n-PlayHenry.jpg|Prototype Henry File:Take-n-PlayHenry.png|Henry File:Take-n-Play2013Henry.PNG|2013 Henry File:TakenPlay2015Henry.jpg|2015 Henry File:Take-n-PlayGordon.jpg|Gordon File:Take-n-Play2013Gordon.PNG|2013 Gordon File:Take-n-PlayGordon2014.jpg|2014 Gordon File:Take-n-PlayJames.png|Prototype James File:Take-n-PlayJames.jpg|2010 James File:Take-n-Play2013James.png|2013 James File:TakenPlay2015James.jpg|2015 James File:Take-n-PlayBusyBeeJames.png|Prototype Busy Bee James File:Take-n-PlayPercy.jpg|2010 Percy File:Take-n-Play2013Percy.png|2013 Percy File:Take-n-PlayPercy2014.png|2014 Percy File:Take-n-PlayToby.jpg|Prototype Toby File:Take-n-PlayToby.png|2010 Toby File:Take-n-PlayToby2013.png|2013 Toby File:TakenPlay2015Toby.jpg|2015 Toby File:Take-n-PlayDuck.jpg|Duck File:Take-n-PlayDonald.jpg|Donald File:Take-n-PlayDouglas.jpg|Douglas File:Take-n-PlayEmily.jpg|Emily File:Take-n-Play2013Emily.PNG|2013 Emily File:TakenPlay2015Emily.jpg|2015 Emily File:Take-n-PlayBill.jpeg|Prototype Bill File:Take-n-PlayBill2014.png|2014 Bill File:Take-n-PlayBen.png|2014 Ben File:Take-n-PlayStepney.png|Prototype Stepney File:Take-N-PlayStepneyPrototype.jpg|Stepney File:Take-n-PlayBigCityEngine.JPG|Prototype Big City Engine File:Take-n-PlayHarvey.jpg|2013 Harvey File:Take-N-PlayHarvey2015.JPG|2015 Harvey File:Take-n-PlayArthur.jpg|Arthur File:Take-n-PlayArthur2014.jpg|2014 Arthur File:Take-n-PlaySpencer.jpg|Spencer File:Take-n-PlaySpencer2014.jpg|2014 Spencer File:Take-n-PlayMurdoch.jpg|Prototype Murdoch File:Take-n-PlayMurdoch.png|Murdoch File:Take-n-PlayMolly.png|Prototype Molly File:Take-n-PlayMolly.jpg|2010 Molly File:Take-n-PlayMolly2013.jpg|2013 Molly File:Take-n-PlayNeville.jpg|Neville File:Take-n-PlayRosie.jpg|Rosie File:Take-n-Play2013Rosie.PNG|2013 Rosie File:TakenPlay2015Rosie.jpg|2015 Rosie File:Take-n-PlayWhiff.jpg|Whiff File:Take-n-PlayStanley.jpg|2010 Stanley File:Take-n-PlayStanley2013.png|2013 Stanley File:Take-n-PlayStanleyinSpace.png|Stanley in Space File:Take-n-PlayHank.jpg|Prototype Hank File:Take-n-PlayHank.png|Hank File:2014Take-N-PlayHank.jpg|2014 Hank File:Take-n-PlayFloraPrototype.PNG|Prototype Flora File:Take-n-PlayFlora.jpg|Flora File:Take-n-PlayHiro.jpg|Prototype Hiro File:Take-n-PlayHiro.png|Hiro File:Take-n-Play2013Hiro.PNG|2013 Hiro File:Take-n-PlayHiro2014.jpg|2014 Hiro File:Take-n-PlayPatchworkHiro.PNG|Prototype "Patchwork" Hiro File:Take-n-PlayPatchworkHiro.jpg|"Patchwork" Hiro File:Take-n-PlayCharliePrototype.png|Prototype Charlie File:Take-n-PlayCharlie.jpg|2010 Charlie File:Take-n-PlayCharlie2013.jpg|2013 Charlie File:Take-n-PlayCharlie2014.jpg|2014 Charlie File:Take-n-PlayBash.jpg|2010 Bash File:Take-n-PlayBash2013.jpg|2013 Bash File:Take-n-PlayDash.png|2010 Dash File:Take-n-PlayDash2013.jpg|2013 Dash File:Take-n-PlayDash2014.jpg|2014 Dash File:Take-n-PlayFerdinand.jpg|2010 Ferdinand File:Take-n-PlayFerdinand2013.png|2013 Ferdinand File:Take-n-PlayScruffprotoype.jpg|Prototype Scruff File:Take-n-PlayScruff.jpg|2011 Scruff File:Take-n-PlayScruff2013.jpg|2013 Scruff File:Take-n-PlayBelle.jpg|2011 Belle File:Take-n-PlayBelle2013.png|2013 Belle File:TakenPlay2015Belle.png|2015 Belle File:Take-n-PlayWinstonPrototype.jpg|Prototype Winston File:Take-n-PlayWinston.jpg|Winston File:Take-n-PlayStephen.jpg|Stephen File:Take-n-PlayStephentheOriginalSteamie.jpg|"Stephen the Original Steamie" File:Take-n-PlayConnorPrototype.jpg|Prototype Connor File:Take-n-PlayConnor.png|Connor File:Take-n-PlayConnor2014.jpg|2014 Connor File:Take-n-PlayCaitlinPrototype.jpg|Prototype Caitlin File:Take-n-PlayCaitlin.png|Caitlin File:Take-n-PlayPorterprototype.jpg|Prototype Porter File:Take-n-PlayPorter.jpg|Porter File:TakenPlay2015Porter.jpg|2015 Porter File:Take-n-PlayTimothyPrototype.jpeg|Prototype Timothy File:Take-n-PlayTimothy.png|Timothy File:Take-n-PlayMarionPrototype.png|Prototype Marion File:Take-N-PlayMarion.jpg|Marion File:Take-n-PlayGatorPrototype.jpg|Prototype Gator File:Take-n-PlayGator.jpg|Gator File:Take-n-PlayprototypeSamson.jpg|Prototype Samson File:Take-n-PlaySamsoninbox.png|Samson File:Take-n-PlayDiesel.jpg|Prototype 2010 Diesel File:Take-n-Play2013DieselPrototype.png|Prototype 2013 Diesel File:Take-n-Play2013Diesel.jpg|2013 Diesel File:Take-n-PlayDiesel2014.jpg|2014 Diesel File:Take-n-PlayMavis.jpg|Prototype Mavis File:Take-n-PlayMavis.png|2013 Mavis File:Take-n-PlayClass40.JPG|Prototype Class 40 File:Take-n-PlayD199.jpg|D199 File:Take-n-PlayIron'Arry.jpg|'Arry File:Take-n-PlayIronBert.jpg|Bert File:Take-n-PlayIronBert2014.jpg|2014 Bert File:Take-n-PlayDiesel10.png|2010 Diesel 10 File:Take-n-PlayDiesel102014.jpg|2014 Diesel 10 File:TakenPlay2015Diesel10.jpg|2015 Diesel 10 File:Take-n-PlaySalty.jpg|2010 Salty File:Take-n-PlaySalty2013.png|2013 Salty File:Take-n-PlaySalty2014.jpg|2014 Salty File:Take-n-PlayDennis.png|Dennis File:Take-n-PlayDen.jpg|2011 Den File:Take-n-PlayDen2013.png|2013 Den File:Take-n-PlayDart.png|2011 Dart File:Take-n-PlayDart2013.png|2013 Dart File:Take-n-PlayNorman.jpg|Norman File:Take-n-PlayPaxton.jpg|Paxton File:Take-n-Play2013Paxton.png|2013 Paxton File:Take-n-PlaySidney.png|Sidney File:Take-n-Play2013Sidney.jpg|2013 Sidney File:Take-n-PlayprototypeStafford.png|Prototype Stafford File:Take-n-PlayStafford.jpg|Stafford File:Take-n-PlaySkarloey.jpg|Skarloey File:Take-n-Play2013Skarloey.png|2013 Skarloey File:Take-n-PlayRheneas.jpg|Prototype Rheneas File:Take-n-PlayRheneas.png|Rheneas File:Take-n-PlaySirHandel.jpg|Prototype Sir Handel File:Take-n-PlaySirHandel.png|Sir Handel File:Take-n-PlayPeterSam.png|Peter Sam File:Take-n-PlayRusty.png|Rusty File:Take-n-PlayDuncan2014.jpg|Prototype Duncan File:Take-n-PlayDuke.jpg|Duke File:Take-n-PlayMightyMac.png|Mighty Mac File:Take-n-PlayFearlessFreddie.jpg|Freddie File:Take-n-PlayFearlessFreddie2014.jpg|2014 Freddie File:Take-n-PlayprototypeLuke.jpeg|Prototype 2012 Luke File:Take-n-PlayLukePrototype.jpg|2012 Luke's physical prototype File:Take-n-PlayLuke.jpg|2012 Luke File:TakenPlay2015Luke.jpg|2015 Luke File:Take-n-PlayVictor.jpg|2010 Victor File:Take-n-PlayVictor2013.png|2013 Victor File:Take-n-Play2014Victor.jpg|2014 Victor File:Take-n-PlayVictorComestoSodor.jpg|Victor Comes to Sodor File:Take-n-PlayVictor'sGreatSplash.jpg|Victor's Great Splash File:Take-n-PlayMilliePrototype.JPG|Prototype Millie File:Take-n-PlayMillie.jpg|Millie File:TakenPlayMillie'sDustyDiscovery.jpg|Dusty Discovery Millie File:Take-n-PlayCuldee.JPG|Culdee File:Take-n-PlayAnnieandClarabel.jpg|Prototype Annie and Clarabel File:Take-n-PlayAnnie.jpg|2013 Annie File:Take-N-PlayClarabel2013.png|2013 Clarabel File:Take-n-PlayTroublesomeTrucks.jpg|Talking Troublesome Trucks File:Take-n-PlayBlueTroublesomeTruck.JPG|Teal Troublesome Truck prototype File:Take-n-PlayBlueTroublesomeTruck.PNG|Teal Troublesome Truck File:Take-n-PlayRedTroublesomeTruck.jpg|Red Troublesome Truck File:Take-n-PlayOilTanker.jpg|Diesel Oil Tanker File:Take-n-PlayQuarryCar.jpg|Prototype Quarry Car File:Take-n-PlayQuarryCar.png|Quarry Car File:Take-n-PlayStorybookCar.jpg|Prototype Storybook Car File:Take-n-PlayStoryBookCar.png|Storybook Car File:Take-n-PlayRocky.jpg|Rocky File:Take-n-PlaySodorSupplyCo.cars.jpg|Sodor Supply Co. Cars File:Take-n-PlaySodorZooSnakeCar.jpg|Sodor Zoo snake car File:Take-n-PlayFarmAnimalCar.jpg|Farm Animal Car File:Take-n-PlayBubbleTanker.jpg|Bubble Tanker File:Take-n-PlaySpiderExhibitCar.jpg|Spider Exhibit Car File:Take-n-PlaySodorMiningCo.Car.jpg|Sodor Mining Co. Car File:Take-n-PlaySirTophamHatt'sMusicalCaboose.jpg|Sir Topham Hatt's Musical Caboose File:TakenPlayCementMixer.jpg|Cement Mixer File:Take-n-PlayCrocodileSpecial.jpg|Crocodile Special File:Take-n-PlaySodorCircusMonkey.jpg|Sodor Circus Monkey File:Take-n-PlayHector.jpg|Hector File:Take-n-PlayHector2014.jpg|2014 Hector File:Take-n-PlayprototypeScrapHeapMonster.jpeg|Prototype Scrap Heap Monster File:Take-n-PlayScrapHeapMonster.jpg|Scrap Heap Monster File:Take-n-PlayToad.jpg|Toad File:SirTophamHattCarTakeNPlay.jpg|Prototype Sir Topham Hatt's Car File:Take-n-PlaySirTophamHatt'sCar.jpg|Sir Topham Hatt's Car File:Take-n-PlayBertie.png|2010 Bertie File:Take-n-PlayBertie.jpg|2013 Bertie File:Take-n-PlayButch.jpg|Butch File:Take-n-PlayElizabeth.jpg|Prototype Elizabeth File:Take-n-PlayElizabeth.png|Elizabeth File:Take-n-PlayJack.jpg|Prototype Jack File:Take-n-PlayJack.png|Jack File:Take-n-Play2014Jack.jpg|2014 Jack File:Take-n-PlayAlfie.jpg|Alfie File:Take-n-PlayKelly.jpg|Kelly File:Take-n-PlayByron.jpg|Byron File:Take-n-PlayIsobella.jpg|Isobella File:Take-n-PlayMr.Percival'scar.jpg|Mr. Percival's car File:Take-n-PlayMadge.png|Prototype Madge File:Take-n-PlayMadge.jpg|Madge File:Take-n-PlayKevin.jpg|Prototype 2010 Kevin File:Take-n-PlayKevin.png|2010 Kevin File:Take-n-Play2014Kevin.jpg|2014 Kevin File:Take-n-PlayFlynn.jpg|Prototype Flynn File:Take-n-PlayFlynn.png|2011 Flynn File:Take-n-PlayFlynn2014.jpg|2014 Flynn File:Take-n-PlayHarold.jpg|Harold File:Take-n-PlayCaptain.png|Prototype Captain File:Take-n-PlayCaptain.JPG|Captain File:Take-n-PlayReg.jpg|Reg File:Take-n-Play65thAnniversaryThomas.png|65th Anniversary Toyfair Thomas File:Take-n-PlaySilverThomas.jpg|Silver Thomas File:Take-N-PlaySmellyScruff.png|Smelly Scruff File:Take-n-PlayKevin'sOilSpill.jpg|Kevin's Oil Spill File:Take-n-PlaySpillsandThrillsThomas.jpg|Spills and Thrills Thomas File:Take-n-PlayPercyandMavisPack.jpg|Percy and Mavis Pack File:Take-n-PlayTobyandFlora.jpg|Toby and Flora File:Take-n-PlayPercy'sSweetSpecial.png|Percy's Sweet Special File:Take-n-PlaySpencer'sHeavyHaul.jpg|Spencer's Heavy Haul File:TakeNPlayGordon'sSnowySpecial.jpg|Gordon's Snowy Special File:Take-n-PlayEmilyStuckintheBrush.jpg|Emily Stuck in the Brush File:Take-n-PlayJames'MuddyMess.jpg|James' Muddy Mess File:Take-n-PlayThomasandtheTreasure.png|Thomas and the Treasure File:Take-n-PlayHankandtheFishingCars.jpg|Hank and the Fishing Cars File:Take-n-PlayThomasandtheBees.jpg|Prototype Thomas and the Bees File:Take-n-PlayThomasandtheBees.png|Thomas and the Bees File:Take-n-PlayHaroldandtheSearchCars.png|Harold and the Search Cars File:Take-n-PlayHenryandtheGoldMine.JPG|Henry and the Gold Mine File:Take-n-PlayEdwardandtheJobiTree.jpg|Edward and the Jobi Tree File:Take-n-PlayCharlieandtheAquarium.jpg|Charlie and the Aquarium File:Take-n-PlayThomasandtheLionofSodor.png|Thomas and the Lion of Sodor File:Take-n-PlayPopGoesThomas.jpg|Pop Goes Thomas File:Take-n-PlayJames'IceCreamExpress.jpg|James' Ice Cream Express File:Take-n-PlaySalty'sCatchoftheDay.jpg|Salty's Catch of the Day File:Take-n-PlayThomasHardatWork.jpg|Thomas Hard at Work File:Take-n-PlayKevin'sHelpingHook.jpg|Kevin's Helping Hook File:Take-n-PlayPercyandKevintotheRescue.jpg|Percy and Kevin to the Rescue File:Take-n-PlayThomastotheRescue.jpg|Thomas to the Rescue File:Take-n-PlayScruff'sDirtyJob.jpg|Scruff's Dirty Job File:Take-n-PlayTreeTroubleattheDieselworks.jpg|Tree Trouble at the Dieselworks File:Take-n-PlayMuddyFerdinand.png|Muddy Ferdinand File:Take-n-PlayVictorandOilCargo.jpg|Victor and Oil Cargo File:Take-n-PlayThomasattheFair.png|Thomas at the Fair File:Take-n-PlayTalesfromthePastEngines.jpg|Tales from the Past Engines File:Take-n-PlayPercy'sBumpyDelivery.jpg|Percy's Bumpy Delivery File:Take-n-PlayDiesel'sSpiderDelivery.jpg|Diesel's Spider Delivery File:Take-n-PlayRheneasandtheDynamite.jpg|Rheneas and the Dynamite File:Take-n-PlaySirHandelattheQuarry.jpg|Sir Handel at the Quarry File:Take-n-PlayGordon'sRattlingCargo.jpg|Gordon's Rattling Cargo File:Take-n-PlayWhiff'sMessyDay.png|Whiff's Messy Day prototype File:Take-n-PlayWhiff'sMessyDay.jpg|Whiff's Messy Day File:Take-n-PlayStephenandtheTreasure.jpg|Stephen and the Treasure File:Take-n-PlayFlynntotheRescue.png|Flynn to the Rescue File:Take-n-PlayPercy'sCatapult.jpg|Percy's Catapult Cargo File:Take-n-PlaySalty'sSurpriseatBrendamDocks.png|Salty's Surprise at Brandam Docks File:Take-n-PlaySanta'sLittleEngine.jpg|Santa's Little Engine File:Take-n-PlayThomas'TallFriend.jpg|Thomas' Tall Friend File:Take-n-PlayDiesel'sMineDiscovery.jpg|Diesel's Mine Discovery File:Take-n-PlayLiftandLoadCharlie.jpg|Lift and Load Charlie File:Take-n-PlayPercy'sFisheryDelivery.png|Percy's Fishery Delivery File:Take-n-PlayHarvey'sHeavyHaul.jpg|Harvey's Heavy Haul File:Take-n-PlayGatorandTheMysteriousCargo.png|Gator and the Mysterious Cargo File:Take-n-PlayPercyandtheBreakOpenBoulder.png|Percy and the Break Open Boulder File:Take-n-PlayStephen'sStickyDelivery.png|Stephen's Sticky Delivery prototype File:Take-n-PlayStephen'sStickyDelivery.jpg|Stephen's Sticky Delivery File:Take-n-PlayJamesandtheFlyingKipper.jpg|James and the Flying Kipper File:Take-n-PlayPorterattheDocks.jpg|Porter at the Docks File:Take-n-PlayBillandtheCementCanyon.png|Ben's Cement Mix-Up File:Take-n-PlayThomas'FavoriteFriends.jpg|Thomas' Favorite Friends File:Take-n-PlayReg'sChristmasSurprise.jpg|Reg's Christmas Surprise File:Take-n-PlayRockMiningAdventure.jpg|Rock Mining Adventure File:Take-n-PlayTalkingThomas.jpg|Talking Thomas File:Take-n-PlayTalkingEdward.jpg|2010 Talking Edward File:Take-n-PlayTalkingEdward2014.png|2014 Talking Edward File:Take-n-PlayTalkingHenry.jpg|Prototype Talking Henry File:Take-n-PlayTalkingHenry.png|2010 Talking Henry File:Take-n-PlayTalkingHenry2013.png|2013 Talking Henry File:Take-n-PlayTalkingGordon.jpg|Prototype Talking Gordon File:Take-n-PlayTalkingJames.jpg|Prototype Talking James File:Take-n-PlayTalkingJames.png|Talking James File:Take-n-PlayTalkingJameswithCastleCrest.jpg|Talking James with Castle Crest File:Take-n-PlayTalkingPercy.jpg|Prototype Talking Percy File:Take-n-PlayTalkingPercy.png|Talking Percy File:Take-n-PlayTalkingToby.jpg|2010 Talking Toby File:Take-n-PlayTalkingToby2013.jpg|2013 Talking Toby File:Take-n-PlayTalkingEmily.jpg|2011 Talking Emily File:Take-n-PlayTalkingEmily2013.jpg|2013 Talking Emily File:Take-n-PlayTalkingRosie.jpg|Talking Rosie File:Take-n-PlayTalkingSpencer.jpg|Talking Spencer File:Take-n-PlaytalkingHiro.jpg|Talking Hiro File:Take-n-PlaytalkingCharlie.jpg|2012 Talking Charlie File:Take-n-PlayTalkingCharlie2014.jpg|2014 Talking Charlie File:Take-n-PlayTalkingFerdinand.jpg|Talking Ferdinand File:Take-n-PlayTalkingBelle.jpg|Talking Belle File:Take-n-PlayTalkingStephen.jpeg|Talking Stephen File:Take-n-PlayTalkingPorter.jpg|Talking Porter File:Take-n-PlayLights-n-SoundDiesel.jpg|2010 Talking Diesel File:Take-n-PlayTalkingDiesel2013.jpg|2013 Talking Diesel File:Take-n-PlayTalkingDiesel10.jpg|2011 Talking Diesel 10 File:Take-n-PlayTalkingDiesel102014.jpg|2014 Talking Diesel 10 File:Take-n-PlayTalkingSalty.jpg|Talking Salty File:Take-N-PlayTalkingDen.png|Talking Den File:Take-n-PlayTalkingPaxton.jpg|Talking Paxton File:Take-n-PlayTalkingFlynn.jpg|Talking Flynn File:Take-n-PlaytalkingWinston.png|Talking Winston File:Take-n-PlayThomasandPercyHardatWork.jpg|Thomas and Percy Hard at Work File:Take-n-PlayPull'nZoom!Thomas.jpg|Pull 'n' Zoom Thomas File:Take-n-PlayPull'n'Zoom!Henry.jpg|Pull 'n' Zoom Henry File:Take-n-PlayPull'n'Zoom!Gordon.jpg|Pull 'n' Zoom Gordon File:Take-n-PlayPull'nZoom!James.jpg|Pull 'n' Zoom James File:Take-n-PlayPull'nZoom!Percy.jpg|Pull 'n' Zoom Percy File:Take-n-PlayPull'n'Zoom!Toby.jpg|Pull 'n' Zoom! Toby File:Take-n-PlayPull'n'Zoom!Spencer.jpg|Pull 'n' Zoom! Spencer File:Take-n-PlayPull'n'Zoom!Diesel.jpg|Pull 'n' Zoom Diesel File:Take-n-PlayPullNZoomSalty.png|Pull 'n' Zoom Salty File:Take-n-PlaySpeedyLaunchingEnginesAssortment.jpg|Speedy Launching Engines File:Take-n-PlaySpeedyLaunchingEnginesThomasatTidmouthSheds.jpg|Speedy Launching Engines Thomas at Tidmouth Sheds File:Take-n-PlaySpeedyLaunchingEnginesBillattheScrapyard.jpg|Speedy Launching Engines Bill at the Scrapyard File:Take-n-PlaySpeedyLaunchingEnginesCharlieattheReptileShed.jpg|Speedy Launching Engines Charlie at the Reptile Shed File:Take-n-PlaySpeedyLaunchingEnginesLuke.JPG|Speedy Launching Engines Luke File:Take-n-PlayThomasattheFarm.jpg|Thomas at the Farm File:Take-n-PlayPercy'sMailDelivery.jpg|Percy's Mail Delivery File:Take-n-PlayCranky.jpg|Cranky at the Docks File:Take-n-PlayTidmouthSheds.png|Tidmouth Sheds File:Take-n-PlayTidmouthSheds.jpg|Prototype Tidmouth Sheds File:Take-n-PlayTote-a-TrainPlaybox.jpg|Tote-a-Train Playbox File:Take-n-PlayRescuefromMistyIsland.png|Rescue from Misty Island set File:Take-n-PlayKnapfordstation.png|Knapford Station Playset File:Take-n-PlayKnapfordStation.jpg File:TotallyTidmouthPlayset.jpg|Totally Tidmouth play set File:Take-n-PlayPortableColinattheWharf.jpg|Colin and Charlie at the Wharf File:Take-n-PlaySirHandelatGreatWaterton.jpg|Sir Handel at Great Waterton File:Take-n-PlayRockQuarryRun.jpg|Rock Quarry Run File:Take-n-PlayTidmouthTunnelstarterset.jpg|Tidmouth Tunnel starter set File:TobyatTrottersFarm.jpg|Toby at Trotter's Farm File:Take-n-PlaySodorEngineWash.jpg|Sodor Engine Wash File:Take-n-PlaySodorDieselworks.jpg|Dieselworks File:Take-n-PlaySodorDieselworks2.jpg File:Take-n-PlayTalkingDiesel'sFuel&FreightDelivery.jpg|Talking Diesel's Fuel & Freight Delivery File:Take-n-PlayGoldMine.jpg|Rumblin' Gold Mine File:Take-n-PlayThomasatPirate'sCove.jpg|Thomas at Pirates Cove File:Take-n-PlaySodorSteamworksRepairShedPrototype.jpg|Prototype Reapir Shop File:Take-n-PlayEngineLiftRepairShop.jpg|Engine Lift Repair Shop File:Take-n-PlaySearchandRescueCentreset.jpg|Search and Rescue Centre File:Take-n-PlayGreatQuarryClimbPrototype.jpg|Prototype Great Quarry Climb File:Take-n-PlayGreatQuarryClimbPlayset.jpg|Great Quarry Climb File:Take-n-PlaySodorPaintShop.jpg|Sodor Paint Shop File:Take-n-PlayThomasattheIronworks.jpg|Thomas at the Ironworks File:Take-n-PlayThomas'TreasureHuntAdventure.jpg|Thomas' Treasure Hunt Adventure File:Take-n-PlayAroundtheRailswithThomas.jpg|Around the Rails with Thomas File:Take-n-PlayBlueMountainQuarryDeluxeSet.jpg|Blue Mountain Quarry Deluxe Set File:Take-n-PlayPaxtonattheBlueMountainStoneShed.jpg|Paxton at the Blue Mountain Stone Shed File:Take-n-PlaySharkExhibit.jpg|Thomas' Shark Exhibit File:Take-n-PlaySodorLumberMill.jpg|Sodor Lumber Mill File:Take-n-PlayThomasAdventureCastle.jpg|Thomas' Adventure Castle File:Take-n-PlayKingoftheRailwayset.jpg|Treasure Tracks File:Take-n-PlayBrendamDocks.jpg|Brendam Docks File:Take-n-PlayLionCanyon.png|Lion Canyon File:Take-n-PlayGoGoSpeedyRailway.jpg|Go Go Speedy Raceway File:Take-n-PlayBash'sTreeTumble.png|Bash's Tree Tumble File:Take-n-PlayStanley'sConstructionClash.png|Stanley's Construction Clash File:Take-n-PlayWhiff'sBananaBlooper.png|Whiff's Banana Blooper File:Take-n-PlayFlexiTrack.jpg|Flexi Track File:Take-n-PlayFoldoutBridge.jpg|Fold out Bridge File:Take-n-PlayFoldoutTrack.jpg|Fold out Track File:Take-n-PlaySpiralTrack.jpg|Spiral Track File:Take-n-PlaySitesonSodorPlaymat.png|Playmat File:Take-n-PlaySteamworks.jpg|Sodor Steamworks File:Take-n-PlaySodorSteamworks.jpg File:Take-n-PlaySodorSpiralTrack.jpg|Sodor Spiral Track File:Take-n-PlayPercy'sPenguinAdventure.jpg|Percy's Penguin Adventure File:Take-n-PlayTwistandTumbleCargoDrop.png|Twist and Tumble Cargo Drop File:Take-n-PlayReg.png|Scrapyard Cleanup Crew File:Take-n-PlayThomasandCranky'sCargoDrop.jpg|Thomas and Cranky's Cargo Drop File:Take-n-PlayTobyandtheSpookyBarn.jpg|Toby and the Spooky Barn File:Take-n-PlayPaxton'sBilzzardBlunder.jpg|Paxton's Blizzard Blunder File:Take-n-PlayRoaringDinoRun.jpg|Roaring Dino Run File:Take-n-PlaySalty'sFlipTrack.jpg|Salty's Flip Track File:Take-n-PlayDiesel'sDoubleDelivery.jpg|Diesel's Double Delivery File:Take-n-PlayThomasPortableSet.jpg|Thomas Portable Set File:Take-n-PlayPercyPortableSet.jpg|Percy Portable Set File:Take-n-PlayDieselPortableSet.jpg|Diesel Portable Set File:Take-n-PlaySlateLoadingStation.jpg|Slate Loading Station File:Take-n-PlaySkarloeyattheWharf.png|Skarloey at the Wharf File:Take-n-PlayDash'sMistyIslandMission.jpg|Dash's Misty Island Mission File:Take-n-PlayPercytotheRescue.jpg|Percy to the Rescue File:Take-n-PlaySpiralTowerTracksAssortment.jpg|Spiral Tower Tracks Assortment File:Take-n-PlaySpiralTowerTrackswithThomas.jpg|Spiral Tower Tracks with Thomas File:Take-n-PlaySpiralTowerTrackswithPercy.jpg|Spiral Tower Tracks with Percy File:Take-n-PlaySpiralTowerTrackswithDiesel.jpg|Spiral Tower Tracks with Diesel File:Take-n-PlayRattlingRailsSet.jpg|Rattling Rails Set File:Gator'sChaseandChomp.jpg|Gator's Chase and Chomp File:Take-n-PlayThomas'RailwayAdventures!.png External Links * Official Fisher-Price Thomas site Category:Merchandise